Lágrimas
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Ese día, mientras mira a Akko acercarse a ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, Chariot Du Nord comienza a pensar en todos los años que pasaron y las llevaron hasta ahí. [Chariakko] [One Shot]


¡Buenas noches, cachorritos!

No, no estoy ebria. Sin embargo, esta idea nació el fin de semana pasado, mientras hacía sufrir a mi hígado.

¿Saben? Tiene un chingo, como 10 meses, que vi LWA, y desde el principio siempre quise escribir algo relacionado a Chariot Du Nord y Akko. No se me ocurría nada, la verdad, e incluso antes subí otro fanfic a este lugar, pero era un Diakko. Y bueno... ¡Al final me animé a escribir sobre mi OTP! Sin embargo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pues como el título indica, esto es triste, a pesar del panorama positivo del principio. De una vez hago la aclaración por si no quedó claro, que esto es Chariakko, pero Diana anda metida por ahí en todo el drama, así que si no te agrada el Chariakko o si consideras extraña o incómoda ese tipo de interacción entre Akko y Chariot, eres libre de dejar de leer.

Sí, pueden lanzarme tomatazos tras terminar de leer, tienen todo mi permiso.

Agradecimientos a **Alex du Nord (** **The Surreal Dreamer)** , mi betareader de emergencia. Todo mi amorsh para ti uwu.

 **Little Witch Academia no es de mi autoría, ni los personajes. Todo pertenece a TRIGGER. Si fuese por mí, ya** **hubiese hecho canon el Chariakko.**

* * *

Lágrimas

By: _Okami-AIK_

La música del órgano ese día, era la señal inminente de que Akko estaba a punto de llegar y Chariot trataba de pelear con el nudo en la garganta y con las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, pues al final llegaba ese momento que nadie esperaba que llegase, pero aun así se presentaba ante ella como una muestra más de las múltiples elecciones de la vida o del destino.

Ahí, de pie, mientras se arreglaba el esmoquin que había elegido llevar para ese día tan especial, Chariot recordaba una y otra vez la primera vez que vio a Akko en el bosque Arcturus y el cómo le había ayudado a revivir la primera palabra. Viendo en la joven japonesa el potencial suficiente, decidió convertirse en su mentora, siendo amable y paciente desde el principio con una chica con la que, de principio, solamente tenía sueños en común. Chariot incluso podía decir que se veía a sí misma en Akko, y desde un principio quiso guiarla y ayudarle a alcanzar su objetivo. Luchó una y otra vez con la incomodidad de mentir y las ganas de decirle a la pequeña bruja que la profesora Ursula y Shiny Chariot eran la misma persona, pero si le mintió tantas veces fue solo para protegerla.

Sin embargo, tanta cercanía con Akko, había provocado que ese afecto creciera mucho más, hasta el punto de no saber lo que sentía ella misma. Ese motivo había sido por lo que más le había dolido el incidente con el árbol de Wagandea, cuando Akko se negó a escucharla. Y cuando la joven bruja supo la verdadera identidad de la profesora Ursula, Chariot sintió que una parte de su corazón se rompió, por mentirle por tanto tiempo a la persona que más cariño le tenía en el mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y Croix enfrentó las consecuencias de sus actos, para la pelirroja fue mucho más fácil darse tiempo para saber que sentimientos guardaba realmente por Akko.

Y el sentimiento que más se asemejaba era el amor. Ese mismo amor que sintió por Croix cuando fueron adolescentes, y que ahora lo sentía por su aprendiz 12 años menor.

La culpabilidad y vergüenza se apoderaron de ella, pues la profesora sabía que el enamorarse de Akko era la peor elección que podía tomar su corazón, pero eso no evitó que el sentimiento siguiera creciendo. Chariot pasó muchas noches en su habitación, mirando la luna a través de su ventana, sintiendo miedo por sus propios sentimientos, pero también sintiendo alegría por compartir cada día con Akko, pues la veía prácticamente a diario, e incluso hubo noches en las que su alumna pasó en esa misma habitación debido a que desde que Akko supo la verdadera identidad de la profesora Ursula, acudía cada día para que Chariot le contara sus anécdotas de aquellos años donde fue famosa bajo el nombre de Shiny Chariot. Fueron noches en las que, debido a la confianza, terminaban bajo el mismo colchón, con Akko acurrucada junto a su mentora e ídolo mientras Chariot luchaba con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y con el deseo de no dejar que la pequeña bruja se fuese de sus brazos.

 _"Yo no debería sentir esto. Estoy para protegerla"_ se dijo la pelirroja varias veces, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para suprimir todo tipo de emociones. Ya era demasiado tarde para ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón cada que Akko se acercaba a ella, cada que Akko le miraba fijamente para luego abrazarle.

Al final, se rindió ante el sentimiento y durante los siguientes años que le quedaron a Akko en Luna Nova, Chariot amó en cada instante a su aprendiz:

La amó y cuidó los días en los que Akko enfermaba, ya fuese por enfermedades humanas o por las pociones de Sucy Manbavaran.

La amó y protegió los días en los que se metió en problemas con la profesora Finnelan por defender a una alumna que, a pesar de sus méritos, ante la profesora Finnelan no tenía motivos para continuar estudiando en ese lugar.

La amó y arropó los días en los que le dio asesorías de Astronomía Mágica y Akko caía dormida en medio de la lección.

Chariot suspiró entre recuerdos, dándose cuenta de que había visto crecer a Akko a través de los años, y así mismo vino a su mente el día de la graduación de esa generación de Luna Nova. Aquel día, Akko había rechazado la invitación de baile de Andrew (el cual acudía como invitado especial), para terminar bailando con quien más la amaba en el mundo. Lo único que la pelirroja recordaba de ese día, era la belleza de Akko, su vestido rojo, su cabello café elegantemente peinado y la piel de sus hombros y brazos al descubierto gracias al vestido. Rio un poco al recordar la torpeza de su alumna al ejecutar los pasos de baile, pero eso solamente hizo el momento más especial. Y el recordar como el baile había finalizado y Akko le había regalado un beso en la mejilla, hizo su rostro enrojecer.

No había cosa que más deseara Chariot en el mundo que la felicidad de Akko…

Incluso si ella misma tenía que callarse sus sentimientos y permitirle que fuese feliz, aunque no fuese con ella.

Al final, tantos años de amarla desembocaban en ese día, en el que Akko se casaba con Diana Cavendish, quien había tomado la iniciativa de iniciar una relación amorosa con la castaña días después de su graduación de Luna Nova. Chariot no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pues la relación que sus 2 alumnas tenían era la misma que ella quiso tener alguna vez con Akko, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, pues sabía que Diana era una mujer de palabra y si la heredera de los Cavendish había decidido casarse con Akko y hacerla más feliz todavía, era porque realmente la amaba.

La misma pareja le había concedido el honor de estar a Chariot en primera fila, compartiendo ese momento tan importante. La pelirroja solo observó a Akko llegar ante ella, y tras tomarla del brazo, la profesora fue la encargada de entregarla a su futura esposa, para luego tomar su lugar en primera fila, junto a Sucy, Lotte, Amanda y el resto de las brujas que se hicieron presentes el día de la boda.

Lágrimas caen de sus orbes carmesí. Chariot sabe que todo había sido un sacrificio necesario, pero no puede evitar llorar. Sus lágrimas son por diferentes motivos: unas son de felicidad, al ver a quien más ama feliz, y otras son de tristeza, de arrepentimiento y de cobardía y muy a su pesar, serán sentimientos que la acompañarán para siempre desde ese día en adelante.


End file.
